Bloodied Fairytale
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Leah is dying at the hands of Sam and his pack. This is her thoughts on Sam and her vampire. Can Leah survive and will James come for her or just let her die? Oneshot and be warned there is strong language and implied violence and rape. Youve been warned.


**Title: Bloodied Fairytale**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: James/Leah**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Summary: Leah is dying at the hands of the man she once loved. Her thoughts about him and her thoughts about her vampire. Love fades but obsession is stronger. Can Leah live to see another day? Who will save her this time?**

**A/N: This just popped into my head because I was having writers block on my other stories. I know its different that what I usually write but I couldn't stop myself. I know that Sam would never hurt Leah like this but for my story to work I had to write it this way. Also for the the sake of this story I made it so James didn't die obviously. I don't have a Beta reader so excuse the mistakes. Please R and R like always!**

**Warning: This has violence and implied rape. If you find things like that offensive please turn back now. I warned you so please do not flame.**

So this is what dying felt like. How odd because I would have thought there would be pain but I only felt cold. Cold and releived, I was releived that my hell was officially over. They say your life flashes infront of your eyes when you die but thats only for people who want to remember there life. Those are for people who have good and happy memories they want to remember. It wasn't like that for me, I didn't have any memories that were memorable. Funny that the happiest memory I had was this moment. The best time in my life was when I was dying.

I had no delusions of a white knight coming to my rescue. I was not Bella Swan and I didn't have an Edward. I had no notions of a happily ever after fairytale. White picket fences and a house full of kids were not in my future. Even if I managed to survive this, which I did not beleive I would, there would be no white dress or wedding bells in my future. Death seemed like the best option for me, the easy way out. I had no fight left inside of me. One would think Leah Clearwater would never give up but then again they didn't really know me did they? If they thought I was being weak then they could live my life and do it differently. Let them be strong and fight. I had no strength left, it was leaving me to join the blood that was pooled beneath me.

I coughed and tasted blood in my mouth. It was coppery and metalic like if you licked a penny. I could feel it building in my lungs and knew that I would drown in it soon. The words blood bath had a whole new meaning to me now. I could feel a sadistic grin curl onto my lips as I thought about Sam's pack. When my body was in the coffin I hoped it would be an open viewing so they could see me and know that even as I died by there hands that I didn't once regret choosing him over them. I could only hope that he would be the one to find my body. Atleast he would finally get the chance to taste me and not worry about killing me, I would already be dead. I wondered for the briefest of moments if I would taste better to him that Bella did to Edward. Atleast I could beat that bitch at something.

Would anybody cry when they realized I was dead? I rolled my eyes or I tried to but I didn't seem to have the energy to do so because I was so tired. The only thing I worried about was my mother and Seth. Would they be ok without me? That was a stupid question to ask, they would be fine. Mom had Charlie Swan and Seth had his new family the bloodsucking monsters who tried to pose as humans, otherwise known as the Cullens. They would be better off without me because I seemed to just drag them down. I could only hope that he would spare them when he went on a killing spree to avenge me. I had no doubt that he would kill every last shape shifter and he wouldn't make exceptions for anyone. They would regret the day they turned on Leah Marie Clearwater. While others had guardian angels I had a guardian devil and he was going to be pissed beyond all that was unholy that anyone dared to touch me. I was his and no one elses. If I was going to die it should be by his hands and his alone. Only he was allowed to scar me and make me bleed. It was his way of showing he cared for me. Instead of flowers and candy I got bruises and scratches...how romantic.

I blinked to try and clear the blood that was leaking into my eyes. I wanted to see the stars one last time. If I could choose my last vision would of him. Of his long blonde hair and red eyes. Of his sick and twisted smile he wore right before he went for the kill. I would give anything to see his face once more. To caress his cheek before I raked my nails down the side of his face leaving red marks. What can I say, my man loved pain. There would be no cuddling and kissing with him. Fighting, biting, and fucking yes but kissing and sweet nothings were not his thing. That was fine by me because I didn't love him. I was incapable of love ever since Sam took my heart and ripped it to peices with his bare hands. That was ok though, what we had was stronger than love, stronger than imprinting and soulmates and all that rubbish. What we had was need, passion, want, desire, and raw obsession. Love fades over time but what we had would last forever. It would follow us even in death.

It was fitting that Sam was the one to end my life. He had been my everything. My whole reason for living. With him I had been a completely different person. Once upon a time I had been a girl who smiled because she was happy instead of the bitter smile I gave when being sarcastic or bitchy. Once I had been a girl who beleived anything was possible if you had love instead of thinking fate was out to ruin your life as I now did. Once I was a girl who was carefree and giggled. Who had dreams and ambitions. Who had love and a family. Now all I had was him. My savior who to everyone else was the bringer of death. Sam had been my life but James..Yes James was the man, no the thing, the creature who was my existance. As I said Sam was my life and therefore it was only right that my life and love was the one to end it all.

I coughed again and this time pain racked my entire body and I wanted to scream but that would take energy and I had none. So I settled for moaning and squeezing my eyes shut. Boy death sure took his sweet fucking time. Couldn't the grim reaper get off his ass and do his damn job already? If I was able to get up and talk I'd go to Sam and his pack and complain that they didn't do there job right. Ha, that made me laugh which caused more pain to shoot through me. Fucking Sam, he ruined my life the least he could do was kill me properly.

I swear that Sam had no fucking backbone. If it was me I sure as hell would have made sure the person I was trying to kill was dead before I left. I would have chopped that person into little tiny peices. Or maybe I would have burned them. Either way I would make sure they were dead. Sam hadn't even done that. No he took the cowards way out. He and his gang of wannabes attacked me when they knew my pack was buisy. They blindfolded me after they had beaten me down, I didn't make it easy for them trust me when I say that Paul was suffering and may never be able to impregnate his future wife. Hell I would be suprised if he could ever get it up again. Jared would probably have to reset the bones of his right hand and Sam was lucky all he got was a broken nose. Usually I would have done more damage but I had been way out numbered. As I said they blindfolded me and bound my hands. Lucky they did that cause if I could have reached any one of them they would be in severe pain.

Sam couldn't even look at me when he was beating me. What a fucking pussy, he could have atleast been a man and looked me in the eye. I would have and then I would have spit in his face. Fucking bastard was weak. I didn't scream the entire time and beleive me there were times that I wanted to. The pain didn't make me want to scream, I can deal with pain easily its all I ever felt these days. What hurt was knowing that Sam let them touch me, you get the idea so I won't go into detail. It didn't bother me that he had wanted me dead but it killed me knowing he could watch them have there way with me. He let them violate me in a way that no women should ever be violated. Probably didn't bother him that much, he would go home to Emily and have her kiss him better.

All I could do was hope that the images would stay in his brain forever. I hoped that Jacob found out the truth because he would tear Sam to peices. Jacob and I may not be lovers but we were best friends and if I was hurt or he was hurt we were always there for eachother. Sam better pray that Jacob never found out, no wait he would be lucky if it was Jacob who got to him first and not James.. Jacob would make it quick but James could make him suffer for weeks. He told me about it once, how he could drag out there pain and suffering for weeks. I had been discusted but fascinated at the same time. I hoped he would make Sam and the others suffer for as long as possible. I hope they felt pain until there dying breath. I just prayed that whether it be Jacob or James who found me that they wouldn't tell Seth. I didn't want Seth to feel more pain than nessasary. Let them lie to him about my death. Tell him it was some random vampire. He was just a kid, I was already tainted by the world we lived in and I didn't want that for him.

A shudder racked my body and I could tell that this was it. My end was finally coming but I didn't feel fear. I felt empty as I stared into the sky. The faces of my family and friends passed my mind quickly. My mom, dad, Seth, Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Emily. Emily my cousin, my sister, my once friend. I hoped that she found happiness in her life. As much as I hated Sam and blamed him for everything I could never bring myself to hate Emily. I loved her so much and hoped that she had the life I had once wanted. Let her remain in the dark about the truth concerning her fiancee. Let her live in her little bubble of trust and love. I hoped that she knew I didn't hate her and that I only wanted the best for her. I hope she never learned that her white knights armour was covered in blood, my blood.

I went to close my eyes when I felt my body being lifted. I thought it would hurt but I didn't feel anything. I tried to turn my head to look at my rescuer or maybe I wanted to bitch at them for interrupting my death but either way I didn't have the strength. Screw it, I was dying what did it matter if my body was moved?

"Don't even think about dying on me Clearwater. You don't get to take the easy way out my little puppy." Only one person would have the nerve to call me a puppy to my face. I managed to look up into the face of James. My James had come for me. I shouldn't be suprised because he was always doing things that he shouldn't. Getting involved with me probably one of the biggest mistakes he ever made. Or one of the dumbest things he ever did. I should have known that he wouldn't care about the treaty. He had come into the La Push territory for me, it was probably the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for me.

"Can't you let a girl die in peace bloodsucker?" I tried to sound snarky but my weakened state made my tone raspy and barely a whisper.

"Your not dying damnit." He snarled at me, his white teeth glimmering in the moon light. I shifted into his chest and felt the cool material of his jacket against my skin. He must have wrapped me in it when he found me. "Stop moving your getting blood on my jacket and I like that jacket."

"Geeze here I am dying and you care about your jacket. Way to make me feel loved leech." It was strange but for the first time in hours I thought I may actually live through the night. I wanted to live through the night. Looking up into my vampires face I realized I couldn't die. I would be letting Sam and his goons get out of this way to easy. If there was one thing I learned since meeting James it was that payback was a bitch.

"Your not dying Clearwater. We have a deal remember? If anyone gets to kill you its me. I am not allowing a bunch of dogs to take away my glory. So stop complaining, your usiing up your energy that you need to heal." He ran his lips over my forhead and to an onlooker you would think he was kissing me but I knew he was licking some of the blood away. "You taste like wet dog." He said with a grimace.

"And here I thought I would taste like a Scooby snack." I was feeling better every second. One drawback was that I now felt the pain. I just wanted to sleep for ten years. "And you don't have to say it I love you too bloodsucker." I said as sarcastically as I could before closing my eyes and succumbing to the dark.

"I don't love you dog. Love is weak and useless. I need you, I crave you, you are mine. I posess you and those fuckers will pay for touching what is mine." And this time, even though I could not see him do it, I knew he was smiling before he kissed my forhead and ran quickly and deeper into the woods. The night surrounded us as we ran and the moonlight shone down on the two of us. The dark night and his bloodied queen.

THE END!


End file.
